


Warmth

by kickthefics



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crewt - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickthefics/pseuds/kickthefics
Summary: Credence woke up after a nightmare and Newt was there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue so if you find any mistakes I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out!

Credence woke up screaming. His body was sweaty and his clothes were like glued to his skin. His lungs felt like they didn't want to take any air in and his heart was racing so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest.

He heard steps coming closer through the haze of his panic. Credence closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Credence?” A sweet and calm voice said.

Something was pressed against his shoulders. Credence opened his eyes and looked at the soft hands caressing his arms.

He looked at the man before him and said with a faint shaky voice: “Newt?”

“I'm here Credence. I'm here.”

Newt looked like he was pondering if he should come closer. He sat down next to Credence and hugged him.

Credence breathed in the scent of Newt. He sighed and closed his eyes. Newt's hands brushed against his back soothingly.

“I had a nightmare”, Credence whispered to his ear.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Newt said quietly.

Credence withdrew from the embrace and looked at his hands that he nervously rubbed against his legs.

“He was there...” He said slowly.

“Who?” Newt asked.

“Graves”, Credence said.

“He was shouting at me and then mother came. She said mean things to me and they both started to hit me and I was so helpless… But then I changed and I had all the power I could ever wish for.”

Credence paused. Newt nodded to urge him to continue.

Credence looked at him and said: “Then I killed them. And I couldn't hold it back. I didn't want to. I lost control and I destroyed _everything_ , including you and Tina and _everyone_.”

Newt put his hand against Credence's cheek and gently stroked it.

“It was just a dream”, he said, “I'm here and you won't lose control.”

A tear fell down Credence's cheek and Newt wiped it away with his thumb.

“But what if?” Credence said.

“It will not happen because you are strong and I am here to help you. Graves was Grindelwald who took advantage of you. And your mother… Well, she isn't going to hurt you anymore.”

Newt hugged him again and whispered “it's going to be alright” again and again. Credence quietly sobbed against Newt's neck.

“I don't want to lose you”, he said quietly.

“I will never leave you”, Newt said and kissed his cheek.

Credence retreated, drew a shaky breath and pressed his lips against Newt's. The sweet kiss full of love ended too soon as Credence shifted away and laid his head against his pillow.

Newt cleared his throat and said: “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

Credence nodded his head. Newt stood up and walked to the kitchen of their small apartment. He quickly came back and put their mugs on the table next to their bed.

Credence slowly rose and sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Newt gave him his mug. He took his own and held it with both of his hands. He sat down next to Credence. They sipped their hot chocolates in silence.

“Newt?” Credence said after a long time of nothing but quiet sighs and small noises their gulps made.

“Yes?” Newt said softly.

Credence placed his empty mug on the table and said: “I'm happy.”

“That's good”, Newt said.

“Are you?” Credence said and looked at him.

“Happy?” He said.

“Yes, I'm happy. I'm so, so lucky. Sometimes I think about what would've happened if I never came to America or the beasts didn't escape or I never met Jacob and Tina. A lot of troubles would not have happened but Credence, I'm glad it all happened! Because if everything went differently, I wouldn't have amazing new friends and I wouldn't have experienced such exciting things. I never would have met you. It was maybe the most unexpected thing that has happened to me but now I can't imagine a life without you. I love you, Credence.”

“I love you too”, Credence whispered and he laid his head against Newt's shoulder.

They stayed like that for what felt like a couple of minutes but what in reality grew to be almost an hour. They sat in peace bathing in their love and gratefulness. Newt's unfinished hot chocolate cooled and Credence fell asleep.

Newt looked at Credence's head on his shoulder. He carefully put his mug away and moved Credence so that he was lying on his back. Newt laid down next to him and fell asleep with his hands around Credence protecting him from the darkness of his own mind.

* * *

 

Credence woke up the next day with his legs tangled between Newt's. He sighed and looked at the man beside him. Newt looked even more beautiful than usually with his mouth slightly open, hair messy and the light of the sun dancing on his face.

Credence stood up carefully trying to not wake Newt. He walked to the kitchen slowly. He wanted to compensate Newt's help. He prepared breakfast while quietly whistling. Newt usually did it with his magic but Credence had always thought that some things are better done with your own hands. He went through the cabinets and found eggs which looked quite a bit like normal chicken's eggs but they definitely were not. He opened the fridge and found some vegetables. He chopped two carrots into small pieces and put them to a bowl. He added some corn and peas and then cracked the eggs. Credence mixed the ingredients and poured the mixture to a frying pan. After the egg was cooked through, he cut it in half and put each half to their own plate.

Credence brewed tea because Newt being British meant that he was automatically a big fan of tea. Credence had never liked tea a lot but in Newt's opinion everybody loves tea, the deniers just don't know that they do.

He walked to their bedroom with two cups of steaming hot tea. He carefully placed them on the table. He looked at Newt who was still asleep.

“You are so beautiful”, Credence whispered.

He didn't want to wake him up but the tea was waiting. He gently shook Newt's relaxed body. The magizoologist slowly opened his eyes.

Credence smiled and said: “Good morning.”

Newt sighed and tried to focus his sleepy eyes on the person in front of him.

“Good morning, dear”, he said with a smile on his face.

“Here's a cup of tea”, Credence said and gave him the mug.

“Thank you”, Newt said when he took the mug.

“I made breakfast, too. I'll bring it here”, Credence told him.

He left the room to get the plates. He was quickly back and Newt realized that he was really hungry when the smell of the food reached his nose.

“You didn't have to”, he said.

“I wanted to. You were so nice to me last night”, Credence said while he gave Newt the plate.

Newt laughed and said: “You do know that we are in a relationship? That's what boyfriends do.”

Credence blushed and sat down next to Newt with his breakfast.

Newt took a bite of his egg.

“This is good”, he said.

“Thank you”, Credence said quietly.

Newt ate the food that he had in his mouth first and then asked “Are you okay?”

Credence nodded.

“Yeah. It's just… All of this is still new to me. I have never felt as much affection as I do now. Nobody has cared about me this much and it doesn't feel normal to me. Not yet. I think I'm going to get used to it but it will take some time.”

Newt smiled and gave him a small kiss.

“It's fine”, he said.

After they finished their meals, they didn't find any reason to leave the bedroom. They lied close to each other on their bed, which was a bit too small for them both to sleep comfortably. Newt spent a lot of time inside his suitcase so it didn't matter. When they slept together, the other one being as close as possible to fit the bed wasn't really a problem. Credence had never said it out loud, but he liked being so close to Newt. He felt safe in the warmth of the person he loved. He felt like maybe things were going to get better; maybe things _were_ better.


End file.
